The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying tape and, in particular, to an apparatus for applying tape for marking a paved surface.
While various pavement-marking tape applicators are known, generally, as for example are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,114, and 4,242,173, heretofore, to applicant's knowledge, no pavement marking applicator has been developed which can versatilely selectively apply tape from one, two or more different rolls of tape having different widths with a simple, reliable, and easy to operate advancement mechanism and selectively cut only one, two or more of the tapes being applied so that the particular pavement marking needs of an operator can be met with a single apparatus during a single pavement marking pass.